Into the woods
by Duke157
Summary: Daphne follows her girlfriend Hermione into the woods. What will happen? What will she find out? Rated T for mild swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Word Count: 1972**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 86\. (AU!) Vampire

* * *

 **Challenge:** One Character Only Challenge - Round Two

 **Prompt:** Now we've finally started, it's time to wheedle out to weak amongst you. For this round you must write your character in a clear AU scenario. I'm not talking about unspecified little headcanons like Dumbledore enjoyed listening to grime or babymetal; I'm talking about true AU's. Whether that be TimeTravel!AU, Muggle!AU, Circus!AU, or whether it's Harry being sorted into Hufflepuff, or Sprout is genderbent, your fic MUST NOT be compliment canon.

 **Optional Prompts used:**

1\. Navy Blue (colour)

2\. Expensive (word)

3\. Broken (word)

* * *

Daphne quickly ducked behind the canopy of the flower shop to avoid being detected. She was on a mission and she'd be damned if she failed. Daphne observed her now ex-girlfriend walk past the bridge to the edge of the woods and then disappear between the tall pine trees into the dark of the night.

Daphne Greengrass's life had been perfect until the previous week. Everything changed when Hermione went missing. Nobody had seen her until today, when she called Daphne out to the bridge from a telephone booth. Daphne was both overjoyed and relieved that her girlfriend returned… but the happiness didn't last for long as Hermione told Daphne they could no longer be together. Daphne spent a lot of time crying… pleading and begging her to explain why, but she would not relent. Eventually, the two parted as Daphne could not convince her to stay.

But Daphne was not convinced that Hermione wanted to break up with her. And the more she thought about what just happened, the more realized things didn't fit in. Hermione didn't look like she was kidnapped, like some witnesses told everyone. In fact she seemed to be wearing expensive clothes, something that was definitely not Hermione because her family was closer to the poverty line than what can be considered comfortably safe.

So Daphne ran home, picked up some supplies and ran back out in search of her ex-lover. She found Hermione leaving the back entrance of the local hospital with a backpack and followed her around town until they reached the bridge once again.

Daphne had never been a fan of the forests nearby of La Conner, WA. She preferred to while away her time with her girlf… ex-girlfriend by the bridge or down by the river. She didn't have a good experience with those woods as a child.

Little ten year old Daphne had been playing with her little sister Astoria and Hermione by the bridge when something came out from behind and snatched her away. It would take another four hours and a lot of bruises, anguish and tears before she was rescued. The local sheriff called it a bear, but Daphne swore it was something else… something much more reminiscent of humans.

She hadn't visited the woods since. Life moved on for Daphne Greengrass and everyone associated with her. At 14, thanks to her hot-in-nerdy-sort-of-way best friend Hermione, she discovered her sexuality wasn't as straight as her family would prefer. At 16, in a stroke of luck, her best friend had come out to their families, which immediately prompted her to do the same. In a tiny town with a population of around a thousand it would be hard enough to find another lesbian, the odds were astronomical for it to be the best friend you're in love with. The pair wasted no time in getting together after that, becoming the town's first openly gay couple. And now they've broken up for reasons known to only one of them. Daphne could not let that happen.

The raven-haired girl steeled her nerves, pulled out her torch, gripped her navy blue aluminum softball bat even tighter and ran past the bridge to the forest.

Daphne cautiously tread her way past the first few pine trees. She didn't want to do this especially past midnight, but she wanted… needed to find out why.

"H-Hermione…" She called out cautiously, but only the forest echoed her words back. She flipped on her flashlight as she moved further and further away from the lighting of the bridge.

"Hermione." She called out louder, only to no response. Tears had already filled her eyes to the brim and were now slowly trickling down her cheek. She almost wanted to turn back and head for safety, but the thought of her best friend and ex-girlfriend all alone out here set her priorities straight.

Daphne rubbed the tears out of her eyes and charged into the dark forest, softball bat in hand.

Suddenly, something grabbed her and dragged her deeper into the woods at an alarming pace. Daphne instantly turned to her captor and found a man staring back at her. He had blood red eyes, pale complexion and extremely dark hair. Daphne could see pale red lines run down his cheeks from his eyes, the only blemish on his otherwise flawless skin. He looked to be her age, but the expression on his face was much older. She screamed for help, drawing her captor's attention.

"Shut up, Greengrass." He croaked at her hoarsely.

When he opened his mouth, Daphne could see a four sharp teeth that differed from the rest. She instantly knew what he was.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE!" She swung the softball bat at him with ass much force as she could. The bat cracked against his head, but showed no signs of physical damage on him when she pulled it back for a second shot. Instead, the impact left a huge dent on her bat.

The vampire hissed at her. "You dare hi-"

Something crashed into the two of them, knocking the vampire away from her. She felt herself follow him from the inertia, but another pair of hands stopped her and set her down on her own two feet.

When she gathered her senses, Daphne turned to her savior. She found the vampire being choked against a tree. And the one choking him was her savior...

"I warned you Michael… Stay away from her, or I will skin you down to whatever the fuck is inside of you." The vampire, Michael, tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. He tried to fight off the assault, but ultimately gave up.

"Thank-… Hermione?" Hermione threw him against a nearby tree, knocking it over. Michael quickly got up and ran away. The bushy-haired brunette sighed in relief and turned to face the person she loved the most.

"Daphne… I'm-" Daphne dropped her navy blue bat and slapped Hermione's cheek with as much force as she could muster. It was then that she noticed the red lines on Hermione's cheek as well.

"Y-Your… a v-vampire…"

"Daph…"

"NO! You w-weren't before. You… HOW!?"

"I… I'm sorry…" Hermione tried to approach her ex-girlfriend.

"NO!" Daphne flinched, moving back until she had her back up against a tree.

"Okay… okay… I won't come closer. Just-"

"Were you always-"

"NO! I was not always like this. I promise… The days we spent together, I was a normal human being."

"Then how?"

"I was bitten… about a week ago. That night, I had gone to the forest because I was searching for my purse. I had dropped it earlier that afternoon and I… I was kidnapped by a vampire when I went to get it back."

"Why…"

"Why did he kidnap me? Daph, vampires require blo-"

"No. Why did you go back? You could've just gone to get your purse the next morning. What was so important that you had to go back right then?"

Hermione lowered her head and stared at her hands as they fumbled nervously. "I… I was… planning to buy you a necklace… for our first anniversary and I… kept the money... in there."

Daphne felt the tears stream down her cheek once again. "Then why did you break up with me?! I would never hate you for being a vampire. I could never… Hermione, I love you."

Hermione seemed like she was crying as well, but Daphne couldn't see any tears. "Daphne… I love you too… B-But I c-couldn't…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't hold myself back… I love you so much, your blood smells and tastes the sweetest to me… and it drives me so crazy that I just want to push you up against that tree and drink it all up."

"Then don't hold it back."

"No! I cannot let that happen. If I bite you, then you will turn into a vampire, if I don't suck you dry until you're dead. And I don't want to imagine either of those scenarios. I've become what you were always afraid of since you were a child, the monster that kidnapped you. And I should not turn you into one either. So please, I beg you… just leave me."

"Hermione…" Daphne moved closer to her.

"No… please… I can't…"

"Okay… I will leave… just… give me a kiss."

"Daph…"

"Just one… I want something to remember you by."

"F-Fine…"

Hermione leaned into her ex-lover. She took all of the lust she felt for the beautiful seventeen year old, and stuffed it as deep down as possible, because she didn't want to risk letting her urges take over.

Their lips met and Daphne immediately rushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth. For a second, Hermione tasted the sweetest thing she had ever tasted in her entire life, which was surprising because she could barely taste anything except for blood since she turned.

Almost immediately, Daphne pulled away and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Hermione saw a small trail of blood drip down from Daphne's mouth, and she realized what she had done. Daphne had pricked her own tongue against Hermione's tooth.

The bushy-haired brunette watched in horror as her girlfriend turned into a vampire like herself before her very eyes. She almost considered killing her, but she realized that Daphne was better off as a vampire than dead.

The process lasted a total of 10 minutes, and then Daphne stood up groggily with the help of Hermione.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I… c-couldn't l-let you… live f-forever without m-me." Daphne smiled at her lover while she held her up. The two stood silent for a moment while Daphne caught her breath.

"But I-"

"Hermione, I love you and I could never live without you… There's nobody in this world who matters more to me… and when you went missing, I could not sleep for a single second… Hermione, don't you realize, I'm as good as dead without you. So please give this a chance…"

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before Hermione finally answered. "Okay…"

"YES!" Daphne pulled her into a tight hug. "I GOT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" she screamed.

When they pulled back, Daphne held onto Hermione by her shoulders. "Besides, it's not like you can do much either way. I'm already a vampire."

Hermione pouted and slapped her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Anyways, love. I have some of my human blood on my lips. Want to lick it off?"

Instantly, Hermione's eyebrows rose up. She pulled Daphne into a lip-lock, licking the blood off before kissing her full on the lips.

"Someone's eager."

"It's the last time I taste your blood… Not that I need it anymore, your kisses taste much better than that."

"Good, you're finally on board with me being a vampire."

"It's as you said, I can't do much anyways. I can't even kill you... that easily."

"Oh right, I have powers now. What can I do? I know I will be fast and strong, anything else?"

"Let's see…"

"Hope I'm not like that sparkly idiot."

"No no… we have a lot of differences, though we're not completely different."

"Of course, I can't expect that. Anyways… where do we go now? We can't go home like this. What about our parents?"

"How about we talk about all of this at my place?"

"Back to town-"

"Of course not… I'm taking you to my new home."

"You have your own home? In the woods?" Daphne was surprised.

"Where else will I live? Come on, it's right here."

Hermione zoomed off with her girlfriend in close pursuit. The two had forever to sort out their problems because they were now, two vampires in love.

Daphne was eternally grateful she had gathered the courage to follow Hermione into the woods that night.

* * *

 **How was it? Personally, I think it was quite alright.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I love to hear back from you guys.**


End file.
